Hidden Times
by Liliana Jones
Summary: Rose had no idea who sent her the time-turner, she hadn't even known there were any left in the world! Who knew two turns could bring on a massive adventure like this?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. Scorpius was walking towards the Black Lake, his mind wandering. Why had Rose invited him here? They hardly even knew each other. They sometimes had short conversations, and greeted each other while passing through the corridors, but nothing more. He didn't know what could be so important for her to invite him somewhere, alone. He stopped walking, and surveyed his surroundings. The way the sun glinted across the lakes dark surface was completely amazing.

'Scorpius!' said a voice not too far away from where he stood. He glanced toward it. The long cascades of red hair were unmistakable. He walked toward her, until she was in full view.

'Rose, what did you invite me here for?'

'Sit down, Scorpius, and I'll show you.' Scorpius warily sat beside her, staring into her deep blue eyes. After staring for quite some time, he had to look away, turning his gaze towards the lake.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' asked Rose. 'The way the darkness captures the light.'

'This wasn't what you wanted to show me, though, was it?'

'No, this is what I wanted to show you.' Rose lifted a silver chain from her pocket. Attached to the end was a golden object with a small hourglass in the centre.

'What is it?' asked Scorpius, tracing his finger around the hourglass.

'A Time-turner. My mother had one when she was my age. They were all destroyed though, many years back. Except this one.'

'Wow, how did you get it?'

'The owl brought it to me. I don't know who it's from, but mother said that each turn brought you back one hour.'

'Well, what are we waiting for? Give it a twirl!'

'I don't know, Scorpius, I've never used it before. Who knows what could happen?'

'Exactly! It'll be an adventure! How about two hours, then we'll be back to noon.'

'But what about school? They'll notice we're gone after a while.'

'Rose, we're going BACK in time, not FORWARD! I think you knew we'd end up doing this when you invited me here.'

'I guess you're right. It's only two hours, anyway. But, there's no way of going forward in time, what if something goes wrong?'

'Nothing will go wrong, Rose.' Rose had a worried look on her face, so Scorpius patted her shoulder re-reassuringly. Rose smiled at him, and Scorpius felt his heart rise to his throat.

'Okay, two hours.' Rose handed part of the silver chain to Scorpius. 'Put it around your neck, otherwise I'm the only one who'll go back in time.' He lifted it over his head, adjusting it so it rested comfortably above his Slytherin tie. Rose also put it over her head, lifting her ginger locks over the chain.

'Two turns.' Said Scorpius as Rose held the time-turner in her delicate fingers.

'Two turns.' Smiled Rose, twisting the device.


	2. Chapter 2

It all began quite suddenly, everything spinning wildly. They clung to each other, desperately trying to stay standing. As the scenery began to come back into focus, Rose quickly broke away, almost strangling Scorpius in the process. They yanked the time-turner's chain over their heads, then Rose hastily stuffed it into her shoulder bag.

"Well, that was... Interesting" Scorpius said, laughing.

"Mum never warned me of the dizzying effect, that was horrible!" replied Rose, buttoning her bag up.

"So, do we just wait around here until our other selves show up?"

"That's the best idea, otherwise we might screw something up." Rose squinted at the sun. "Hmm, it doesn't look like noon, do you think we've done it correctly?" Scorpius followed her gaze, but couldn't see any difference.

"No idea, but you'd think our other selves would already be here if we HAD done it incorrectly!"

"No, our other selves would have been replaced by our current selves." Scorpius stared at her, slightly confused by her logic.

_"That makes sense, I guess..."_ he thought to himself.

"So, if we've... Replaced ourselves, does that mean we can go back to our lives?" Scorpius asked.

"Not exactly, just because we don't think it worked properly, doesn't mean it didn't. I mean, how do you think you'd react if you saw yourself?"

"Badly, with a hint of possible fatigue." Rose giggled, then took Scorpius' hand.

"C'mon, I reckon we should head back to the castle anyway. If it IS 2 o'clock, we have Transfiguration shortly!"

They both began walking slowly back, taking their time. It hardly mattered if they were late, Professor Millistream wouldn't mind, especially as Rose was her top student. Anyway, they were enjoying each other's company too much!

"I think we should probably walk in separately." said Rose, breaking away from Scorpius. "Albus Severus would probably kill me if he saw we'd become friends."

Scorpius reached out and grabbed her hand again. "I don't care, we can be friends if we want!"

Rose smiled. "Fine, but it isn't my fault if he doesn't take too kindly to it!" they both walked the final few steps to Transfiguration, then shoved the door open. Rose gasped, releasing Scorpius' hand suddenly.

"Yes? I don't know if you noticed before so rudely barging into my classroom, but I'm currently trying to teach my students!" Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the classroom, spectacles lying across her crooked nose.

"But, Headmistress, I don't understand-"

"Headmistress?" McGonagall laughed. "I think you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself dear. Perhaps you should take a visit to Dumbledore's office?"

Rose murmured his name under her breath. _Dumbledore? Surly she didn't mean ALBUS Dumbledore!_

"Miss! Please! Something strange happened, we don't... Belong here." Rose said, running her fingers through her fiery red hair.

"That's quite obvious, I would have known if you belonged in my class!" Replied Professor McGonagall, peering through her spectacles.

"No! I mean, we don't belong HERE, in this... Time! I think we may be from the future!"

The entire class erupted into laughter, causing Professor McGonagall to scowl. "I would appreciate it if you would stop your kidding around and head to class, both of you. What is your name?"

Rose swallowed nervously. "Rose, Rose Weasley."

A noise somewhere between a startled pig and a barn owl erupts from a boy sitting near the back of the class. He looked younger, more youthful, but there was no mistaking. He was Ron Weasley, Rose's father.


	3. Chapter 3

It was obvious he could see they were related, the red hair gave it away. Scorpius took a step backwards, hoping he wouldn't be seen by his father, who was sitting in the second row. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Alright students, if you would please excuse me for a moment, I must deal with this. Please try not to destroy anything while I'm gone, you're supposed to be CHANGING the pumpkins, not blowing them up." She said, directing her last comment at a Gryffindor boy with buck teeth. After closing the door behind her, she looked down at them. "Well, would you kindly explain yourselves? I know of all the Weasley's in this school, and you are certainly not one of them. And you," she said, turning to Scorpius, "Who are you?"

He looked towards the ground. "Scorpius Malfoy."

"Malfoy? You must be related to Draco then."

"Yes, he's my... Father." McGonagall looked slightly shocked, then turned back to Rose, sensing she would be the more logical one to talk to. "How did this happen?"

"Well Miss, I received this-" she took her time-turner out of her bag, dangling it in front of McGonagall. "-in the mail. Mum said it was a time-turner, she explained that each turn was one hour. She had one in her third year, so she could get to all her classes! Anyway, Scorpius and I decided we'd try it out. We only wanted to go back a couple of hours, but it started spinning insanely fast, and now we're here!" Rose took a deep breath. McGonagall seemed surprisingly calm about the whole situation.

"From the information you've given me, I'm going to guess your mother is Miss Granger, am I correct?"

"Yes, Miss."

"I am also going to guess the time-turner you received has been charmed to travel to this time exactly, for some unknown reason. Now, the question is, how do we get you back?" there was a loud commotion from inside the Transfiguration classroom, followed by a few shrieks of disgust. Professor McGonagall sighed quietly.

"It appears Mr Longbottom lasted longer than his usual time by ten seconds! I think it would be a good idea if you went to Professor Dumbledore's office, this could take a while. The password is Flaming Pixies." She rolled up her sleeves slightly, adjusted her spectacles, and walked into her pumpkin-covered classroom. Rose and Scorpius stood flabbergasted for a few seconds, then they turned and faced each other.

"Do you think Dumbledore's office is the same as McGonagall's?" said Rose, frowning slightly. Scorpius just shrugged in response, so Rose grabbed his sleeve and dragged him in the direction of McGonagall's future office.


	4. Chapter 4

The halls looked quite a bit different from what they were used to. Almost the whole school had needed to be re-built in their own future version after the war destroyed it. Quite a bit of the damage had been done by a couple of Gryffindor's named Seamus and Neville, though nobody bothered going any more in-depth into exactly what had happened. Apparently it had been Professor McGonagall's idea, but she always just laughed whenever someone mentioned it. Curving around a corner they hoped was the right one, they came across a doorway.

"I reckon we've found it!" said Rose, smiling brightly. "Flaming Pixies!" the door slid open, revealing a large office. Standing in the middle of the room, with a beautiful Phoenix atop his shoulder, was none other than the man himself, Professor Albus Dumbledore. Rose had to force herself not to curtsy.

"Ah, I was wondering when you two would appear." His eyes twinkled brightly, like fairy lights in a cosy living room at Christmas time. "To whom do I have this honour?"

"I-I'm Rose, sir, Rose Weasley! And this is Scorpius Malfoy." she stuttered, trying not to stare. He was exactly like the hero she had envisioned from all the story's her parents had told. Dumbledore chuckled joyously.

"I should have guessed! You have hair like your father's, but you have an aura of intelligence unmistakably like your mother. And you definitely look like your father, Scorpius!" They were both shocked by Dumbledore's words. How had he known who they were?

"You know... Who my parents are? How?" Rose stared at him expectantly, but he just tapped his nose and smiled.

"Sometimes, questions are more interesting when you don't know the answer. Anyway, shouldn't you be asking how to get back to your own time? Now, that's a question that needs answering!"

"Well, do you know how we get back?"

Dumbledore laughed again. "Oh, my goodness no! I've travelled into the past before, but never the future! In fact, the only possible answer I have is to wait it out."

Rose gasped, then frowned. "But sir! We can't wait 27 or so years to get back, we have to go back now!"

"I know, Miss Weasley, we all have busy schedules to get back to, but there simply isn't anything I can do to help you!" and with that, he turned and walked to his desk, then began to write.

"But Sir, is there nothing anyone can do? Do you mean to say, we're stuck in the past?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again. "Well, just because I can't help, doesn't mean nobody can..."


End file.
